Shes on the edge of jumping off
by Utaste1513
Summary: "Tenten! Stop!" Neji screamed over the rain. "Why? I thought I was just some stupid, useless little girl who was never going to make it, who was never going to be anything in life?" her words hit him like a ton of bricks. "Tenten please!..I-I love you." She just laughed as she took another step, ready to jump off the edge, "Then catch me if you can Hyuga." One-shot.


**Just a little one-shot I've been wanting to write for a while now. :)**

* * *

Neji's eyes widened as he watched Tenten walk slowly to the edge of the steep cliff.

He didn't know what to do, he tried to move, but his feet wouldn't let him. He watched her every step, her every move. Trying to keep the image of the back of her head in his mind, knowing that this could be the last time he would ever see her alive.

He shook his head, trying to keep those disturbing and morbid thoughts out of his mind. He knew it was his fault she was doing this, and it was eating him alive on the inside.

Taking little shots at her every time he got, telling her things like, women were never meant to be shinobi, that they were supposed to stay at home and cook and take care of the children, and always mentioning the way she fights, and that only using weapons will get her nowhere in the ninja world.

Those little jabs, those punches that he had been delivering since he was thirteen, was a way of coping with his own problems, his own depression, but he never knew that it had crushed her so much it lead to her wanting to commit suicide!

This was Tenten were talking about! Unlike the things he said, she was the strongest person he knew! Independent, feisty, stubborn, strong minded, and she wasn't a quitter. So why was she quitting now?

He knew the answer; he just didn't want to admit it.

She had nothing left to live for.

Her parents were dead, she had no other family. The only people she really knew and trusted was Lee, Gai, and me, and there was only so much Lee and Gai one person could take. She wasn't from any well-known clan with an amazing kekkei genkai , no money, no lover or husband.

She was, for the most part, alone.

And he was the only one keeping her string from breaking, the only think that kept her holding on, and he had finally broke her, he had finally broke Tenten.

That thought made him sick to his stomach.

He was an idiot. And now he was watching her contemplate weather or not her life was worth living, and it was killing him on the inside.

He would have laughed at the irony, but he really didn't fell like laughing right now.

"Tenten! Stop!" Neji screamed over the rain. It was the only thing he could think of to say, to do.

Tenten turned her head to look at him, smiling, she screamed back, "why? I thought I was just some stupid useless little girl who was never going to make it, who was never going to be anything?"

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Tenten please!…I-I love you."

She just laughed as she took another step, ready to jump off the edge. "Then catch me if you can Hyuga."

She took one last step, and then jumped.

Neji bolted upright, breathing deep and hard, and sweating profusely, he looked around to see he was in a white sterile room and dressed in a hospital gowned.

He let out a long sigh.

_Thank god! It was only a dream. _

Then he saw Tenten, sleeping in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand, while lightly snoring.

He smirked and carefully slid his hand out from hers and lightly shook her shoulder. She jumped up quickly, questioning where she was and what was going on. His smirked widened.

It took her a couple of minutes to remember everything, but when she did she didn't look happy.

First she glared at him, not saying a word, then she started to scream every swear word known to man, angrily stopping around the hospital room, and then she started to cry, which confused Neji.

She kept saying she was sorry; he had no idea what for, but it had to be something big for her to start apologizing to him.

She walked over to him and hugged him, which confused him even more.

"Tenten, why are you crying?"

She broke the hug and sat on the side of the bed, "You don't remember?"

Neji shook his head, Tenten taking that as a no.

She then started to giggle uncontrollably, which confused neji the most, because Tenten _never_ giggled.

He looked at her with complete and utter confusion, which made her giggle grow even louder.

"So you don't remember insulting me again?"

He shook his head.

"And so you don't remember me attacking you either?"

He was about to shake his head when he became confused once again.

"Wait, what?"

She started to play with her fingers like Hinata use to do, and kept her gaze on her shoes.

"I might have, kinda, sortta broke two of your ribs and dislocated your shoulder." Her voice becoming higher with every word spoke.

He immediately looked to see if she was lying or not, and she was definitely not lying. Bandages covered where apparently his two broken ribs and dislocated shoulder were.

Still very confused he asked, "Then why can't I feel any pain."

"Because your body is still probably producing adrenalin, which is numbing most of it."

Tenten opened one of the drawers that were attached night stand and pulled out some pills, and handed them to him.

"What are these for?" he asked, looking down at the pills.

"Well the adrenaline isn't going to last forever, and that shoulder is going to need to be popped back into place, so you're going to need all the pain killers you can get."

She then proceeded to check on said shoulder, and then on the ribs, he smiled at this. Watching her stern face burn holes into his wounds as she redressed them. He pulled her into his lap which made her gasp.

"Neji, what are you doing!?"

Her panicked voice made him chuckle.

"I'm just glad you're not mad at me for calling you useless, which, by then way you aren't."

She blushed a bit at his sudden kind words, then she grabbed his head and made him look her dead in the eye.

"What have you done with the real neji?"

His chuckled once again.

"I'm just…sorry I guess, for the way I've been treating you, you deserve way better than me, that's all."

She didn't speak for a couple of minutes, which scared Neji, but then she hugged him and muffled into his neck, "you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those words."

He tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her scent.

"I'm so glad you didn't commit suicide because of me." He thought out loud, which he regretted immediately.

Tenten immediately broke the hug and jumped out of his lap, her eyebrow raised, "Wait, what?!"

Shit.

"You think I would commit suicide because of you?!" her eyes were blazing with anger.

"You-you inconsiderate, conceded shit hea-", He shut her up by crushing his lips onto hers.

_That should keep her quiet for a while._


End file.
